


Magie intrinsèque

by malurette



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Discworld References, Flash Fic, Gen, L space, Librarians, Short One Shot, Witches
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: S'il est vrai que les livres sont magiques...
Kudos: 2





	Magie intrinsèque

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Les fioritures de l'Espace-L](https://archiveofourown.org/works/344448) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Magie intrinsèque  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Hilda, dessin animé  
>  **Personnage :** la bibliothécaire de Trolberg  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Luke Pearson, Silvergate Media & Mercury Filmworks + un hommage à Sir Pterry ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** book day (23 avril '20)  
> ( **Note :** la saison 2 était encore loin d'être sortie à ce moment et je n'ai pas encore pris de le temps de la regarder)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 333

Un livre qu'elle a aimé prétend que tous les livres du monde, voire du multivers, sont connectés, par le biais de l’inspiration, des références, en un grand pool de savoir collectif. En un sens, c’est vrai. Ah, si c'était vrai d'une manière plus communément admise, que le gros des lecteurs qualifie de magique !  
Mais bon. Au moins. Il y a les systèmes de classification ! Ça demande des gens qui aiment lire et trier, oh, et un peu de magie ne fait pas de mal non plus… mais le cerveau humain est déjà un si beau système, l'ordinateur le plus perfectionné et le nid à rêves le plus magique qui soit tout à la fois : un être vivant passionné c’est encore ce qu’il y a de plus efficace. Plusieurs êtres vivants passionnés qui se complètent, c’est encore le meilleur réseau neural possible.  
Elle en sait quelque chose : bien planquée loin de ceux qui se mettent des œillères, dans une catégorie très spéciale du catalogue, elle référence les ouvrages réellement magiques. 

Ce même livre va plus loin et prétend que toutes les bibliothèques du monde, du multivers, sont connectées physiquement et métaphysiquement selon une équation fantaisiste, pas très scientifique, en jouant sur les mots… et ça, ben, elle ne va pas dire que c’est entièrement faux parce que d’un certain point de vue, par le pouvoir de l’imagination, le dépaysement de la lecture, une bonne fiction est une fenêtre sur un autre monde ?  
Bien sûr c’est aller chercher loin.  
Mais est-ce que ça n’est pas ça l’essentiel, que de donner aux lecteurs le goût d’aller toujours plus loin ?

(Et oui, bien sûr, elle rêve de pouvoir accéder comme ça à tous les ouvrages du monde. Pour l’instant elle cache juste la section des livres réellement magiques derrière une étagère spéciale. Elle en est fière d’ailleurs ; est-ce que ce n’est pas le rêve de beaucoup de rats de bibliothèque que d’avoir un passage secret derrière des livres qui mène à encore plus de livres ?)


End file.
